deadspacefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:Cytiene/Dead Space 4/@comment-4953700-20131117221241/@comment-12395321-20131119193432
(auch wenns vlt ein bissel viel Text wurde bitte lesen und mir Rückmeldung geben) Also ich seh dass alles genauso wie du ! :) Der zweite Teil ist mein lieblings Teil nur halte ich die mumifizierten Necromorphs für Müll ... Wenn doch im zweiten Teil die Necromorphs schonmach wenigen Stunden zu diesen verbesserten Necromorphs werden die besser stärker usw sind warum sind die in DS3 dann so Lappen ? Außerdem liegen da überall noch nicht in Necromorph verwandelte Leichen, welche alle für 200 Jahre verdammt gut erhalten sind. Die hätten sich doch alle in Necromorphs oder die Wucherungen verwandeln müssen oder seh ich da was falsch ? Sorry dass ich über DS3 in dem Blog für DS 4 rein schreib :) Für DS 4 würde ich mich auch auf was freuen was einfach alles verändert. So ein Moment in dem die losen Handlungsstränge oder die noch nicht weiter ausgearbeiteten Story Elemente entweder richtig überraschend verknüpft werden oder das sich eine so überraschende Wendung ergibt (die mit der eigentlichen Handlung von Dead Space vereinbar ist), dass man einfach nur da Sitz und denkt: WTF ?? Naja aber ich denk auch klar ist, dass nach DS4 alles aufhört, einfach weil dann die Marker oder besser gesagt die Blutmonde vernichtet sein müssen. Auch dass DS 4 auf der Erde spielt halt ich für logisch und auch gut aber andererseits könnte ich mir auch einen Wechsel von der Erde zu der wirklichen Heimat der Marker denken oder zu einer Maschine die die Marker dann auch wirklich endgültig vernichtet. Freuen würde mich für DS 4 wieder ein Coop Modus bei dem dann aber nicht wie in DS 3 nur der eine Halluzinationen hat sondern dass auf beide verteilt wird und auch Missionen bei denen man von ein ander getrennt wird stelle ich mir interresant vor. Jedenfalls sollte man abwechslung in den Coop Modus rein bringen und vorallem in die Welt von DS da mich im DS 3 die immer gleichen aussehenden Räume und Gänge auf Tau Volantis einfach irgenwann richtig genervt haben. Da sehe ich auch einen großen Vorteil von DS2 (meiner Meinung ja der beste Teil der Serie, weil ich auch mit ihm angefangen habe) da sich jenach Story Part die Umgebung verändert hat und einfach eine grandiose Abwechslung hatte von den normalen Gängen der Station bis zu der Schule, dem Kindergarten, der Unitology Kirche, der Tiefkühl Gruft und und und. Jetzt eine Frage in DS 1 wird in einem Log was man bekommt wenn man das Spiel durch hat erwähnt, dass die Kirche riesige Schiffe baut die voll mit tiefgefrohrenen Körpern sind, so genannte Grabschiffe. So was ist für mich ein nicht weiter geführter Storypart den man, ich weiß zwar nicht genau wie, einbauen könnte oder so. Hauptsache für mich ist eigentlich dass ich ein DS 4 nach DS 2 Vorlage bekomme die Waffenbau Sache ist ja lustig brauchs aber nicht und die Platienen gehen mir eh auf den Senkel. Vlt wäre es auch an der Zeit neue Gruppen in das Universum zu integrieren der Aufseher aus Dead Space Downfall oder die Oracel aus Dead Space 2 Served sind echt coole und gehimnissvolle Personen die man als neue Gruppierung einfügen könnte oder einen Glaubens Krieg innerhalb der Unitology bei dem die wirklich Gläubigen gegen die die sehen was die Marker wirklich sind kämpfen und man in nem Story Add on in die Rolle von einem der der "Säuberung" entgehen will schlüpft. Naja und dann wenn EA halt weiter Asche schäffeln will sollen sie halt nen Prequel machen oder einfach mal kreativ sein und nicht nur Dollerscheine sehen wollen. Und Gameplay Neuerungen wären auch drinnen ne Unterwasser Mission oder ne Mission ohne Waffe wo man die Beine in die Hand nehmen muss oder ne Mission wo Leute gerettet werden können die dann irgendwann einem Helfen oder die Geschichte in geringen Maße beeinflussen damit auch dynamik rein kommt aber die düstere bedrohliche Stimmung erhalten bleibt. Was krass wäre fällt mir grad ein wenn Isaacs Mutter irgendwie auf einmal die Unitology nicht anführt aber da ne wichtige Person ist die war ja Unitologin und hat da ja ihr Geld reingesteckt um Höhere Ränge zu erhalten und so weiter. Und dann der Vater von Isaac wurde von Earth Gov als strenggeheim eingestuft was auch Spielraum für mögliche Story twists gibt so dass er dann auf einmal Leiter bei irgendeiner geheimen Earth gov Organisation ist von der Norten nichts wusste und dann so was wie ein gutes altes Familien Drahma ensteht zwischen dem Isaac steht. Auf der einen Seite die Mutter unf der anderen Seite der Vater wenn man dass noch mit gefühlen mischt ist das doch eine wirklich heftige Entscheidung die Isaac da treffen muss wenn die Mutter Unitologin ist und alles dem Marker opfern will und der Vater als Earth Gov typ die Marker weiter erforschen will koste es was es wolle. Naja und wenn dann noch Eli kommt und Nicole dann noch Isaac Vorwürfe macht und ihn weiter in den Wahnsinn treibt ergibt dass ein wunderbares Chaos für Isaac ! :) Und bei dem Coop Partner wirds sich wahrscheinlich um Carver handeln den ich als solchen so null leiden kann weil er einfach keine Tiefe hat und voll der Depp ist. So als das Ende von DS4 könnte ich mir vorstellen wie Issac am Ende als die Reine Essenz des Lebens die Marker unter seine Kontrolle bekommt und dann der ihm dargebotenen Macht erliegt und dann in einer epischen Endsequenz gegen sich selbst ankämpft oder halt so wie in DS 2 gegen Nicole als verkörperung für die Marker und dann alle Menschen die ihm was bedeuten was zuflüstern und er am Ende dann von Nicole oder Eli oder ihm als Kind oder Gott oder Jesus oder seiner/m nicht vorhandenen/m Schwester/Bruder/Sohn/Cousin gesagt bekommt mach das Richtige er dann die Marker und die Necromorphs vernichtet dazu dann ne epische Musik und die Sache ist für mich der kröhnende Abschluss! Wenn der Mittel Teil halt auch stimmt. So das wars dann endlich von mir Guß Janik